Branded
by Just Canceled
Summary: Derek gets a tattoo...how does Casey react? OOCness. Mild eroticism


**Title**: Branded

**Series**: Life With Derek

**Summary**: Derek gets a tattoo...how does Casey react? OOCness. Mild eroticism.

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: M

**A/N**: I like tattoos. No, scratch that, I love tattoos. I have two myself, a phoenix and a scorpion. I don't have a picture of Derek's tattoo, though, if anyone who can draw (unlike me) would like to draw one, I'd be forever grateful. Just message me if you do.

BTW: This is my first attempt at eroticism, or rather, unabashed sensuality.

-------

Derek, after parking his car, ran directly to his room. Hockey practice had been particularly exhausting today, and he was slick with sweat. He ripped off his shirt as soon as he had shut the door. He had a small bruise forming along his ribs from getting from a stray puck.

His lean muscles rippling under his firm flesh as he grabbed a new set of clothes and headed to the bathroom in nothing but his jeans. A loud gasp and fingers running down his shoulder stopped his movements.

"Derek…when did you get a tattoo?" The tattoo was very real, and apparently completely healed, as the ink look settled into the skin.

"About…six months ago, right after my eighteenth birthday." Her fingers were still lightly running over the tattoo.

It was not a large tattoo, but seemed substantial to Casey. It was beautiful, she had to admit; just the kind of tattoo she would expect Derek, the wild child, to get.

The tiger on his shoulder seemed to be clawing its way up his back, its fierce face pointing towards Derek's neck, getting ready to sink its sharp teeth into the soft flesh it would find there. Casey, admittedly, wanted to follow the tiger's path, to lick her way along the soft flesh of Derek's neck.

Casey was enthralled.

"Casey, if you're done staring at my ink, I need to shower." Casey was oh so tempted to follow him into the bathroom. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the confusing thoughts.

This was her step-brother Derek. The gods-gift-to-women Casanova annoying as hell Derek. Her body protested that thought. Derek was hands down the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on.

Oh, forbidden fruit! Her eyes followed him until he shut the door to the bathroom.

-------

Damn it all to hell.

Why had Casey been staring at him like that…and the way she slowly licked her lips as she had watched him walk away. And why did Derek want to pin her against the wall, run his hands down that svelte body of hers as he did a thousand and one unspeakable things to her.

The imagined sounds of her whimpering under him made him hard, and his hand quickly switched the water from almost scalding to freezing. It didn't really help much; his body was ablaze from a totally different source, one much lower on his body.

He turned off the water and dried off, quickly running the dark green towel over his tousled hair, then down the rest of his body. His body wasn't overly muscled, but it was firm and tone.

And Casey thought as she looked through the crack of the door, that he had outstanding abs.

-------

After pulling on his clothes, the black t-shirt clinging to his still damp skin, he exited the bathroom, with every neuron focused on just getting back to his room without seeing the tempting Casey.

No such luck.

Casey was waiting on the other side of the hall, leaning against the wall, staring at Derek.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" She said lightly as her gaze traveled over his body. He wasn't staring back at her; instead had his eyes closed counting to 100. The old trick didn't work, for as soon as he opened his eyes and saw her, his resistance started to fall apart.

Casey started to speak again. "Do Mom and George know about your tattoo?" He shook his head.

"No. Are you going to tell them?" He asked. She ignored him.

"How did you get it? Isn't there an age limit or something?"

"Eighteen and up don't need parental consent. I went just after my birthday." A flicker of something darted across her features, darkening them for a second.

"Did it hurt, Derek? Did it bleed?" She asked her voice soft as silk, but something akin to devious pleasure tied in.

"Yes." Was his only answer. "Are you going to tell my dad?" He asked, looking down on her.

"Depends…what will you give me for my silence?" Her voice was still low, the double meanings threaded throughout her words. Derek wasn't a fool, and despite the obvious consequences to his actions, he wasn't going to let this opportunity fall through the cracks.

And what an opportunity! No one else was home, at least for another six or so hours. He had protection, and he knew he wouldn't have to take it slow, as Casey had 'lost it' to Sam a year or so ago, before they broke up.

Derek himself had 'lost it' at a younger age, on the hard concrete behind the school, during lunch. He wasn't complaining then, and he certainly wasn't complaining now.

He stepped forward suddenly, taking control of the situation. "That depends, Casey, on what you want from me?" His voice was deep and husky, almost gravelly as his breathing had hitched and was coming much faster then usual.

"Derek," Casey sighed out, "I think you know what I want." She placed her hands on his narrow hips and pulled him towards her. An act of defiance.

"And what would that be?" He said, his lips almost touching hers. She breathed back her one word response before closing the gap between them.

"You."

--------

Derek rolled onto his stomach, not scared, but worried. He had given Casey all the power for the afternoon, and surprisingly, he liked it.

"What are you going to do, Casey?" His voice muffled by the pillow.

"Wait and see." Casey lowered her head and carefully licked the outline of the art on his shoulder. He drew in a sharp breath, and waited for her to continue. She licked her way up to that tender spot on his neck, stopping to suck on it for just a moment, leaving just the tiniest hint of a mark.

She continued up his neck coming to rest on his ear she had him groaning in no time.

"Like that, Derek?" She breathed in his ear, once again making him groan. He turned over and the fun began again.

-------

A few hours later, both fully satisfied, they lay in a complete trance, only broken by Derek's words.

"I'm going to have to get another tattoo."

**A/N**: Oh damn. This is what I get for fantasizing after midnight. But tattoos are sexy, on pretty much anyone. Some people don't like them, but I don't care. I love mine.


End file.
